Adventures in Odyssey (1987)
Adventures in Odyssey (AIO), or simply Odyssey, is an Evangelical Christian radio drama and comedy series created and produced by Focus on the Family. The series first aired on January 5, 1987 under the title Family Portraits. Vocal Talent *Adam Wylie - Ryan Cummings *Alan Bergman *Alan Young - Jack Allen *Alexandra Kenworthy *Alicyn Packard *Alina Santana *Amanda Troop *Andre Stojka as John Whittaker (eps647-812) *Andy Pessoa *Ari Ross *Aria Curzon *Armin Shimerman - Prince George *Ashleigh Prather - Alice Funderburk *Audrey Wasilewski - Princess Michelle *Barbara Niles *Benjamin Bryan *Bill Myers *Cannon Duncan *Chad Doreck *Chris Castile *Chris Edgerly - Colonel Oliver *Cody Arens *Corey Burton - Abraham Lincoln (ep631), Announcer (ep550), Irving Greenfarb (ep555), Mr. Douglas (ep555), Tom Brokejaw (ep550), Walter Shakespeare (ep631), Additional Voices *Corey Padnos *Courtney Brown *Cristina Pucelli *Danielle Judovits *Darin De Paul *Dave Arnold *Dave Bitran *Dave Fennoy - Palatian General (ep646), Waiter (ep647) *Dave Madden *David Griffin *Deborah Marlowe *Diane Hsu *Diane Michelle *Donald Long *Earl Boen - Edwin Blackgaard *Eduardo Antonio Garcia *Fred Tatasciore - General Liddell, Additional Voices *Gage Davenport *Gary Reed *Genni Long *Georgina Cordova - Nelson Swanson *Gil Ellis *Greg Baldwin *Gregg Berger *Gregg Restivo *Gunnar Sizemore *Hahni Critch *Hamilton Camp - Solly Mendelson (ep555), Additional Voices *Ian Whitcomb *Isabella Hoffman - Sister Leona *J. Karen Thomas - Elaine Washington (ep556), Additional Voices *JB Blanc - Oram *Jack Angel - Rat (ep653) *Janet Waldo - Joanne Woodston-Allen (ep556) *Jason Marsden *Jay Blair *Jean Gillespie *Jess Harnell - Announcer (ep550), Shepherd Boy (ep550), Wooton Bassett *Jessica Gee-George *Jim Connor *Jim Cummings - King Lawrence *Jim Ward *Jimmy Weldon *Joey D'Auria *Jon Curry *Jordan Calloway *Jordan Orr *Julia Kazarian *Julio César Chavez *Karen Kennedy *Kat Cressida - Announcer (ep550) *Katie Leigh as Connie Kendall, Additional Voices: Little Boy Blue (ep550), Patty Cake (ep550) *Katriona Kennedy *Kelly Stables - Jill Segler *Kendre Berry *Kimmy Robertson - Penny Bassett *Lauren Schaffel *Lori Tritel *Lucki Wheating *Luke Graham *Lynne Marta *Mandy Steckelberg *Marc Evan Jackson *Marcus Toji - Pete *Mark Christopher Lawrence *Matt Hurwitz *Matthew Fahey *Matt Yang King *Michael Gough - General Gaiman (ep651) *Michaela Dean *Mikey Kelley *Pat Fraley *Paul Herlinger as John Whittaker (eps548-645) *Pete Renaday - Amaris (ep649), Old Judge *Phil Lollar *Phil Proctor *Quinton Flynn - Palatian Sergeant (ep651) *Rachel Fox as Anna *Randy Brenner *Robby Bruce *Robert Easton *Robin Knight *Rochelle Greenwood - Valerie Swanson *Roger Rose as Darien *Saige Spinney *Sara Buskirk *Scott Menville - PJ Manning (ep556) *Sean Fox *Shane Baumel as Kyle *Shari Belgeau *Sherry Lynn - Sister Dawn *Shirley Mitchell *Shona Kennedy *Stefan Marks *Steve Burns *Susan Silo - Anastasia *Tammy Coffin *Terrianne Steinhauer *Tierra Abbott *Townsend Coleman as Jason, Additional Voices: George (ep550), Mr. Prosecutor (ep550) *Vanessa Marano *Walker Edmiston *Whit Hertford *Will Ryan as Eugene Meltsner, Harlow Doyle (ep568), Lewis (ep639) *Zach Callison *and Fabio Stephens *and Gregg Bissonette *and Jeff Doucette *and Keith Ferguson *and Ken Mars - Barry Orkzy, Captain Richard Quinn, Fred Holstein (ep643) *and Lauren Schaffel *and Mary Mouser *and Noah Luke *and Roxana Ortega *and Ruben Garfias *and the Saguaro Sisters (Karen Kennedy, Katriona Kennedy, Shona Kennedy) *and Chris *and Stuart Shepard - Stuart Shepard (ep631) Category:Radio Drama Category:1987 Radio Drama